Fate
by SharpShooter43
Summary: Fate rarely ever goes Dumbledore's way, this was just one of those times. When Harry Potter is stolen from his aunt's doorsteps by Fate itself and raised by immortals, Dumbledore gets the surprise of his life. Especially when he regards his new family.


"Good luck, Harry Potter." The elderly man swished his robe and he was gone. Soon, the half giant disappeared on the motorcycle and the woman turned into a tabby and flitted off.

"I'm afraid that won't happen, Dumbledore." A man with pure black skin and white hair that fell over his shoulder, a braid intertwined into it stepped out of the shadows. His eyes were different colors. One as black as night, the other as red as blood. He wore a black silk suit with a dark purple silk tie. He scooped up little Harry. "Fate will not have it that way." He chuckled as he disappeared into a vortex of black.

0o0oo0o

"You brought a damn baby! Not to mention Harry flipping POTTER!" Fate gave his friend an unamused look. "Silence, Luck."

She huffed as Death stepped forward."Fate, is this wise? He has already unnerved me."

Fate sighed before flicking his wrist. Two balls of energy formed. One was blue and one was black. He motioned to the black. "If I had left young Harry with the humans, this would be his life..."

The immortals froze at what they stared at. The ball showed hatred, beatings, abusiveness...the list went on.

"Fine." Luck muttered. "We'll keep the damn baby." Harry gurgled at that.

"Hello, my name is Life." Life murmured as Harry stared up at her. She had long blond hair that had purple and blue flowers braided into it and kind eyes. Her skin was light and healthy and she wore a white silk dress with a golden circlet on her forehead.

"You already met Fate number one." Harry smiled earning a coo from Happiness and a unamused grunt from Fate.

"But this is Fate number two,Resurrection." A woman with violet eyes and short pale blonde hair stood at attention. She had a stern look on her face and wore a ragged, ripped dress, worn shoes and a worn shawl.

"This is Death." A man with empty eye sockets and silver and black hair said nothing. He was pure skeletal and was wearing a black suit with a silver tie.

"Lady Luck."

"Don't call me that." Luck grumbled. Harry stared up at a pretty woman with black hair that fell to her shoulder blade with silvery green eyes. She wore a green and black lolita dress that fell to her thighs, black thigh high stocking, black boots and a green bow.

"Happiness." A pretty girl with bright pink hair in pigtails and bright pink eyes beamed at him. She wore bright pink tank top, a pair of light pink skinny jeans and pink tennis shoes.

"Finally, Light and Dark." Twin girls smiled at him. Well, one did. The one who did had light blond hair in a braids and amber eyes. Her skin was pale and she wore a gold dress with a silver belt and silver sleeves. The second girl had black hair and cold, black eyes. Her skin was unheathily pale and she wore a black dress with a grey belt and grey sleeves. Light giggled at him while Dark sighed.

"Little Harry." Dark said blankly. He gurgled.

"Where is Chaos?" Fate asked.

"Right here." A man with startling blue eyes with wild silver hair that seemed to defy gravity smirked at Fate. His skin was a golden tan and he had a narrow nose, plump (and kissable) lips, and a crazed look in his eyes. He wore a nice black suit with a green bow tie, black dress shoes and bright green socks.

"Aww, a kid to help me bring Chaos." He grinned. Fate rolled his eyes at his roommate.

"Harry will be living with us." He announced. "You have the honor of telling Time and Freedom." He stated referring to their other roommates.

"What? C'mon, Fate." He moaned. "Not Free and Time."

"What about us?" Two females strode up. The one on the left had long, golden hair that pink and yellow flowers braided into it, sun kissed skin and bright blue eyes. Her hair had a few streaks of red, white and blue too. She wore an American flag crop top, red shorty shorts and blue Chuck Taylors. The one on the left had silver hair that rested on her shoulders softly, pale skin dotted with light freckles and deep grey eyes. She wore a silver dress that tightened around her waist and flared out. The sleeves were off the shoulder and flowed down her arms which showed her pale shoulders. She wore a pair of silver ballet slippers and a necklace that looked like a pocket watch.

"Who is thine child?" Time asked softly.

Chaos shot her a grin. "This is Harrison James Potter. Our new roommate." Silence then "OH MY GOD HE'S ADORABLE!" Luck facepalmed at Freedom then gave a sniff.

"I am leaving. Goodbye." She disappeared like dust in the wind, a scent of pine drifting into the wind. Freedom squinted.

"She's a bitchy little thing, ain't she?" She asked. Harrison gurgled. "Hey, Harrison agrees with me!" Freedom said giddily. Time sighed.

"It appears mine child has - _ahem _- relieved himself." The silver haired woman stated as she took the baby out of Fate's arms. "I shall go to our palace and change his - as mortals call it - nappy." With the child she disappeared in the wind leaving behind the smell of dust and lilacs.

"Yes," Fate drawled. "Love and Cruelty have kidnapped a witch child named Granger. I must leave before they do something against Fate's will. Goodbye all." There were a few short goodbyes as the immortals all disappeared. Dark going to the Underworld to see her love Anger; Light going to see her friend, Friendship; Freedom leaving to see America; Chaos going to flirt with girls in the mortal world; Happiness going to see this 'Granger'; Death and Resurrection going to watch people die; and Life going to her palace that she shared with Death to bake a cake.


End file.
